


For the fated second meeting

by JamKiske



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamKiske/pseuds/JamKiske
Summary: Marie finds out that the newly summoned gloomy servant also knew her good friend in life and hatches a plan to make their re-meeting in Chaldea something special.





	For the fated second meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the AmaSali Zine that came out in April. I've just been sitting on it do to procrastination/having to come up with a title. Hope you enjoy!

He was sullen, gloomy, and kept to himself at all costs. This wasn’t abnormal for a new arrival to Chaldea, much less one classed as an Avenger. It was typical for other servants to take interest on the newly summoned, although the dark aura that seemed to emanate from an Avenger made this more difficult in the case of this class’s summoning.

Marie was used to being one of the first to greet new arrivals along with Amadeus, yet she sensed apprehension in him this time. Who made make the usually carefree and cheery composer apprehensive? He’d greeted even other Avengers with a smile and promise of a concert, much to irritation of Jeanne Alter, who had threatened to set his piano on fire if he so much as tried to play a tune in her presence. Yet that did not phase him, and this did?

The only logical conclusion was that he had known this man in life, just as she had known him. Even still, it would be more in his character to greet a familiar face even more jovially than he did anyone else. She had to get to the bottom of this, though she didn’t want him to notice her need to pry.

Marie wasn’t sure what to do, but the problem solved itself as fate tended to lend its hand to many occurrences at Chaldea. She was wandering the halls on a sleepless night, heading to the music hall where Amadeus frequently sat on the piano. It was a lively room during the day with either the sounds of her friend’s piano playing or the attempts at singing from various servants emanating from the space.

Yet surely at this hour, the space should have been empty. Perhaps she would sit at the piano to bring some peace to her restless mind. Just as she had this thought, she realized music was coming from that room, though it seemed soft, as though whoever were playing it was doing their best to go unnoticed. She entered the room as quietly as she could and stood in the doorway. At the piano sat that enigma of an Avenger she had been mulling over. 

It was in that way that Marie first met Salieri. It didn’t take him long to notice her standing behind him as he played. The first time he said nothing, simply continuing to play, unphased by the presence behind him. After that, Marie couldn’t help but come back from time to time. On restless nights she began finding herself back there. The music was always exquisite, and sometimes familiar as well. After a few nights of silent listening, she finally resigned herself to speak to mysteriously gloomy pianist after he played a song she new well.

“That’s by Amadeus isn’t it? …Er, by Mozart,” she quickly corrected herself as certainly most people didn’t refer to him as colloquially as she would.

The figure at the piano turned towards her slowly. “It is,” he stated simply, looking Marie right in the eye, as if daring her to ask him to say anything more.

While the intensity of his stare did certainly bring her some unease, Marie wasn’t so easily phased. At this point, she might as well get the information she wanted out of him, “Did you know him?”

At this the man before her gave her a strange expression, perhaps the best way to refer to it would be as a twisted grin. “Indeed I did, once upon a time.”

With more careful prying, Marie was able to learn who the Avenger had been and why he had taken on this form. She knew she had to take it upon herself to get him more in touch with who he truly was as he seemed truly lost between that and the monster rumors had twisted history into becoming.

\------

Amadeus had sensed that Marie was up to something for some time but knew she wouldn’t let up if he simply asked her. They spent a fair amount of time together during the days, and he could tell that she had been sleeping less, despite remaining her usual chipper self.

After about two weeks of this, it seemed he would finally find out what she had been up to all this time. “Chaldea!” Da Vinci’s peppy voice came through the loudspeaker, “I hope you’re ready to have a good time! Tomorrow night please lend your ears to a concert from the lovely Marie Antoinette!”

Concerts were a fairly regular occurrence at Chaldea due to the existence of various servants who fancier themselves performers. But for Marie to be putting on an event without his knowledge? This was unprecedented. The two of them had worked together on entertainment for the servants from time to time, and even if she decided to do something alone, she had always at least run a set list by him first.

“You have to be there!” Marie beamed as Amadeus asked her what it was that she had put together without his knowledge, “I’m sure you’ll love it!”

\------

Salieri seemed anxious as he waited backstage. Marie had convinced him that Amadeus would appreciate this. He simply needed affirmation that the man he was friends with was still there and had not been completely overwritten by the vengeful character that had been assigned to him as a servant. He knew he would certainly feel less lost if he were able to speak to the other man, yet he worried that this hatred imprinted in him would drive the other away and make that impossible.

“You’ll do great!” Marie called, beaming at him as she prepared to go on stage, clearly understanding what it was he was truly worried about.

“Good evening everyone! I’m so glad you’re here! I’ve put this together to introduce all of you to a very talented addition to Chaldea! I hope you enjoy!” With that she curtsied slightly, motioning towards stage right, from where Salieri emerged, heading straight to the piano waiting on stage and avoiding looking anywhere but at the instrument. He could feel all eyes on him, which certainly wasn’t anything new, though knowing that that certain someone was among them did mean something.

He began to play. Eight bars of introduction that were unfamiliar to all but one person in the audience. Amadeus knew. It was the piece they had created together, confirmed when Marie started singing. For the single minute she sang, he was captivated, the audience around him engaged again. But then she stopped, refraining from going right into the second part that Amadeus himself had composed. Instead, she held an arm out, looking straight at him, “would you be so kind as to join us?”

**Author's Note:**

> Through the research I did to flesh out my original idea, I discovered a piece that Mozart and Salieri worked on together, "Per la ricuperata salute di Ofelia", which is supposed to be the piece performed at the end of the story. The title I finally settled on is kind of a play on that title being "For the recovered health of Ophelia", it just describes the occasion the song was written for, making it hard to use as a title after getting the "just use a song title" suggestion from a friend every time I mused about how I needed to post this lol...


End file.
